1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to practice equipment in the filed of golf and more particularly to measuring, predicting and simulating golf ball trajectory and force of impact in a simple stationary equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Kinrot et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,407, defines a method for determining the relative motion of a surface with respect to a measurement device comprising: illuminating the surface with incident illumination; detecting illumination reflected from the surface to form at least one detected signal; and determining the amount of relative motion parallel to the surface from said at least one detected signal, characterized in that said determining includes correcting for the effects of relative motion perpendicular to the surface.
Tonner U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,121: A golf simulating apparatus capable of simulating play on a golf course and/or a driving range. A pivotally mounted resilient ball member (38) is arranged to be impacted with the head of a golf club as the club is swung by the player. Special sensors are associated with the ball member (38) to sense its velocity and any lateral deviation from a fixed plane of movement (Y-Y) thereby to provide signals representing a probable distance and direction of ball travel. These signals are applied to the input ports of a computer (80) which is programmed to provide output signals to a monitor (20) so that it displays a simulated golf course or driving range, with the simulated path of ball travel and/or landing position being displayed on the golf course or driving range. The program provides the golf course or driving range with selected hazards (water, sand, trees etc.). Provision is made for counting and displaying the number of strokes, for averaging distances, assessing penalties and the like thereby to provide a simulation of conditions likely to be encountered during actual play of a game of golf.
Chen, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,880: A game simulator device permits the golf player to view a specific golf course or portion thereof on a television monitor and is provided with additional information relating to the lie of ball and its position in relation to the hole. The golfer then hits the ball in the normal manner, which ball is fixedly retained on a joystick apparatus, whereby in striking the ball the joystick transmits signals to a computer which generates graphic data relative to a golf course and converts the signal input to graphic display information relative to the new position or lie of the ball in relation to the hole on the golf course. The golf ball is mounted so that when struck, first and second signals for each of four degrees of movement are transmitted to the computer and correlated with the golf course data input. The device in one embodiment utilizes a video disc whereby the course layout is pictorially viewed on a television monitor in addition to graphic information, and the computer determines the pictorial scene to be displayed depending upon the location of the golf ball after being struck by the golfer. The device is useful to simulate other ball games, such as billiards, pool or croquet.
Onozuka, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,836: In a golf simulator having a housing in which a display and a reproducing device are accommodated, and an arm to the distal end of which a ball is secured, the golf simulator comprises a bed plate which supports a horizontal shaft; a swingable bed rotatable on the horizontal shaft and having another shaft which makes a right angle with the horizontal shaft, and to which the proximal end of the arm is rotatably secured; and drive means for driving the swingable bed so as to enable the shaft of the swingable bed to be selectively in either of a first state in which the shaft inclines with respect to the vertical line and toward approaching to the front side of the housing, and a second state in which the shaft inclines with respect to the vertical line and in the reverse of inclination under the first state.
Teitell, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,874: The golf game system of the present invention includes at least two magnetic induction coil sensors to simulate the speed and the direction of a golf swing by a golfer. A magnetic strip adhesively attached to the end of the golf club locates the position of the golf club with respect to the sensors. An electronic circuitry panel translates the information provided by the magnetic induction coil sensors into information that is acceptable to the customized software package. The magnetic sensing system interfaces with standard software packages for a personal computer to allow a user to swing a real golf club and have the results entered and displayed by the software package. In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the magnetic sensing system and electronic circuitry panel interfacing with the personal computer are integrated into a golf mat. The magnetic induction coil sensors may be flat induction coils built into the mat to minimize mat thickness. The golf mat further may include means to select functions such as the number of the golf club from the software package without returning to the mouse of the personal computer. The selection means may be realized with a ‘magnetic mouse’ integrated into the golf mat so that the golfer may position the cursor on the computer screen by moving the golf club around an area of the golf mat. Magnetic sensors in the golf mat interact with the magnet on the end of the golf club to position of the cursor over the desired function from the software package, and the golfer may then click on that function with a switch or button on the golf mat.
Teitell, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,006: The golf game system of the present invention includes a pair of magnetic induction coil sensors to simulate the speed and, optionally, the direction of a golf swing by a golfer. The magnetic sensing system interfaces with standard software packages for a personal computer to allow a user to swing a real golf club and have the results entered and displayed by the software package. The golf game system of the present invention is useful for its recreational and entertainment value, permitting the user to practice his golf swing, and possibly for golf training and teaching applications. A magnetic strip adhesively attached to the end of the golf club locates the position of the golf club with respect to the sensors, without the need for optical sensing. An electronic circuitry panel translates the information provided by the magnetic induction coil sensors into information that is acceptable to the customized software package.
Mueller U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,547 A movable golf green is disclosed which is movable along a predetermined track and the golf green is rotatable to provide a multitude of golf green simulation layouts and changing pin positions to the user of the apparatus.
Curchod U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,660 A golf simulating apparatus having a driving simulator and an actual green area adjacent thereto for simulating a complete game of golf, comprising apparatus for generating signals indicative of the velocity, trajectory and spin of a hit golf ball. A computer apparatus connected to the generating apparatus is provided for receipt of the signals and for processing the signals to determine the distance and location of the hit golf ball would have travelled on a golf course, the computer apparatus calculating the lie of the ball on a simulated hole. Also, display apparatus controlled by the computer apparatus is provided for projecting the simulated hole of golf so that as a golfer moves down the fairway the view of the hole from the golfers vantage point is displayed.
Richards U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,717: An apparatus for guiding a simulated golf swing consists of a golf club handle fixed at one end of a mechanical linkage whose other end can be fixed to a wall. The handle is fixed, so as to be rotatable about its own axis, to a crank of the linkage. The crank is connected in turn to an elongate arm pivoted at the fixing location so as to guide a swing in a basic arc. A central pivot of the crank permits the user's wrists to flex during the swing. The handle carries a projecting pointer which moves over an index plate fixed to the adjacent connector on the crank. The index plate has stop lugs to limit the rotation of the handle by abutting the turning pointer. A scale on the index plate enables a suitable address position to be selected. By thus controlling and indicating the handle's rotation it becomes possible to school the user's hand movements and thereby improve the alignment of the club face during the swing.
The prior art teaches various golf swing training devices as shown by the above descriptions, but does not teach a golf swing device enabled for measuring force and trajectory in a simple light reflecting device. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.